<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sueño by Amelia_Badguy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185612">Sueño</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Badguy/pseuds/Amelia_Badguy'>Amelia_Badguy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fictober, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:34:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Badguy/pseuds/Amelia_Badguy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Desde que tenía memoria que siempre había tenido aquellos sueños, no era algo usual, pero siempre los tenía.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950511</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sueño</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Esta historia pertenece a una serie que escribiré para mi propia lista de Fictober que pueden encontrar en mi página de Facebook “Amelia Badguy Fanfiction”</p><p>Link: https://www.facebook.com/AmeliaBadguyFanfiction</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Desde que podía recordar, desde que su hermano lo había saludado al despertar como un nuevo país mientras le sonreía de aquella manera tan especial que aquel albino poseía, que había comenzado a tener aquellos sueños.</p><p>Soñaba con una pequeña niña, vestida como sirvienta —por lo cual debía ser una sirviente le decía su mente una y otra vez—, que siempre era bastante torpe, si tenía que dar su sincera opinión. Soñaba con ella metiéndose en problemas, siendo regañada por un joven Austria por haber hecho alguna de sus tareas mal o dormirse en su trabajo.</p><p>Recordaba que siempre intentaba acercarse a ella, pero por algún motivo siempre parecía tener sus ojos llenos de lágrimas de temor cuando se acercaba a su persona, como si tuviera miedo en realidad de lo que él pudiera hacer aunque no lo acababa de comprender del todo, ¿él le había hecho a aquella niña para que tuviera miedo de él? ¿Había sido malo con ella de alguna forma?</p><p>En su sueño no recordaba aquellas cosas, si le había hecho algún mal, sólo recordaba admirar a la niña desde lejos, contemplar sus gestos, sus sonrisas bobas y todo.</p><p>En las mañanas cuando despertaba siempre había sido todo un sueño. No había nada inusual en su habitación, y lo vivido rápidamente era olvidado por las tareas que tenía que completar durante el día, razón por la cual nunca terminaba por preguntarle a su hermano si sabía algo de aquellos sueños, o al mismo Austria que a veces veía.</p><p>No tenía a quién preguntarle, pero siempre asumía que aquello eran únicamente eso… Sueños que tenía por algún motivo que no acababa de entender, pero podía vivir con ellos perfectamente, pues no molestaban en su labor diaria.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>